The Perfect Cure
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Credit to Kimball20 for the title idea. Story idea by PerryRocks-Wolfwarrior. When Mordecai is shot in the shoulder by a past villain and is bedridden for weeks, Benson must take care of him. Mordeson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N OMG PerryRocks-Wolfwarrior. I am so sorry about this. It's been so many months and I didn't write your story! I'm soo sorry! I feel awful now! :'( **

**I literally did not know where to start with this story, honest. I was stuck on it for ages and decided to update a few stories to hopefully get some inspiration. Then I got sidetracked by chores and homework. Then school came in with year 11 and...GAH I'M SORRY!**

**Ok, good news: I've finally gotten round to getting time to write this.**

**but the bad news: This is only chapter 1 *slams head against wall* I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

It was just another day and like any other day, Mordecai and Rigby had been assigned to rake the leaves.

Rigby raked up the last few leaves then threw down his rake. "Done." He fell on the ground with a sigh. "Man, that took ages."

"It only took you 10 minutes." Mordecai said, as he piled his leaves in a bag. Knowing Rigby wouldn't do it himself, Mordecai moved to Rigby's pile and stuffed them in the bag. Rigby smiled. "Thanks."

Mordecai sighed as he pulled the tag so the bag shut. "Alright, I'm gonna go take this to the bin. Wanna come?" He asked. He dumped the bag on the back of the golf cart.

Rigby jumped up. "Heck yeah!" He ran in to the passenger seat of the golf cart. Mordecai got in the drivers seat, pressed his foot on the pedal and drove to the bin.

Halfway there, Rigby looked up at the sky, noticing the suns shadow having disappeared completely. The clouds had turned a pale black, the sky a dark red. "Uh Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"Are the clouds and the sky supposed to be those colors?"

"Huh?" Mordecai stopped the cart and looked up. His eyes widened. A sudden lightning bolt shot out and burnt the bonnet of the golf cart. Mordecai and Rigby screamed and clambered out the cart. With Rigby running beside Mordecai, both boys ran in the house and slammed the door shut behind them.

"What did you two do now?" Benson asked, walking down the stairs. "I swear if you-"

"It wasn't us." Mordecai said, stepping away from the door. Thunder rumbled outside. "We swear."

Benson looked at the two for a long time, then nodded. "Well, do you know who it was?"

A flash of light cascaded across the sky, forcing Mordecai and Rigby to turn. Benson approached them and stood behind them, craning his neck to see over them. The clouds had covered the entire sky, the ground shrouded in darkness. Lightning flashed every now and then, illuminating the sky for a few seconds.

Skips skipped in from the kitchen. "What did you do?" He asked the two slackers.

"We've already said, it wasn't us." Rigby said. He frowned and stared out the window, his hands pressed against the glass.

Skips went to the lounge and looked out the window. "I've never seen this before. What could it be?"

The glass exploded, pieces flying everywhere. Skips lay on the ground, stunned, then stood up. The three, hearing the crash, ran into the lounge, to see Skips back on his feet, looking at the ground. A few streaks of blood were in his fur, but he chose to ignore it.

"Skips, your arm." Benson said quietly, pointing at the red fur.

"It's nothing."

"But-"

"It's nothing Benson." Skips said firmly, not looking at his boss. Benson walked up quietly with Mordecai and Rigby following. The four stood in the lounge, staring up at the dark sky, glass around them, a heavy wind blowing through.

A chilling voice bought their gazes up to see someone they never thought they would see in a million years. Especially Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hello boys."

**Yip, got straight to the point. I was scrolling through my list of stories to write and came across this one. As soon as I did, the beginning hit me and I wrote it down, that's why the chapter's short and not really very action-y. It's just setting you up for what's going on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Haha thanks PR-Ww for understanding :) I just felt so awful about not writing this when you gave me the idea.**

Mordecai and Rigby looked up at the sky with horror as the owner to the voice appeared.

CJ?" Mordecai asked in confusion. "Wha-"

"And this is for choosing her over me!" She held out her palm and shot a lightning bolt at him. He shrieked and jumped away. As CJ came closer, Mordecai saw she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong with me, Mordecai? Am I not pretty enough for you?" She threw up her hands and conjured a lightning ball. With a glare, she threw the ball at Mordecai. He turned and ran, the lightning ball just missing him.

"How could you do this to me?" CJ screamed. She held out both her plams and fired one bolt after the other, all barely missing him. As Mordecai hid behind the couch, watching the lightning bolts fizz on the ground, a realization hit him: she only wanted to hurt him, not kill him. He slowly stood up and, praying his theory was right, ran up to her, just as she was about to fire another round of bolts.

Rigby, Benson and Skips alll watched in amazement as she suddenly stopped. Skips turned to Rigby and Benson. "I have an idea to get rid of her, but it's at my house." He skipped away

Rigby scampered after him. "There is no way that I am staying here."

When the door shut, there was a pause as CJ, Mordecai and Benson watched them disappear, then CJ turned to Mordecai. With a wicked grin, she formed a smaller ball of lightning in her hands, then threw it down to Mordecai. He jumped back, then looked up at her as it exploded on the carpet. "CJ, calm down!"

His answer was another round of lightning bolts. One of them hit him in the shoulder. He suddenly fell. Bensons eyes widened. "Mordecai!" He ran over and knelt down. CJ watched, mortified at what she had done. She stayed hovering in the air.

Mordecai slowly looked up, then hissed. He squeezed his eyes shut. Benson moved his arm to get a better look. A large red gash was in his shoulder, some steam rising off it from the bolt. Mordecai opened his eyes, and glanced at his shoulder, before closing his eyes again at the sight. "It burns..."

Bensons first thought was to get a flannel, but he didn't want to leave Mordecai alone. So he stayed with him till Skips and Rigby came back.

When the door shut, Skips skipped in the lounge, holding an enormous leaf blower. Rigby walked behind him. "Hey guys, we-" He stopped when he saw Benson beside Mordecai, Mordecai's eyes closed. "Mordecai!" He ran over. Noticing the gash in his arm, he didn't say a word. Both of them turned their heads when they heard a noise. Even though CJ had calmed, Skips held up the leaf blower and aimed it at her. She blew away and soon, the red and black disappeared, the sky going back to normal.

He turned off the leaf blower and placed it on the ground. Without a word, he turned and skipped over to the three. Kneeling down, he nodded at Mordecai's injury. "This isn't any normal gash. It's filled with dark magic, which could spread through Mordecai's body if it isn't treated right."

"Well, how do we treat it?" Rigby asked.

"He must be kept under constant supervision at all times." Benson looked up at him. "Any time he is left alone could be resulted in extreme consequences."

"I'll do it." Rigby said firmly.

"No Rigby." Rigby looked at Benson in surprise. "You've got a ton of work to do that no one can cover you for."

"Aw what? But I'm his best bro! Can't Muscle Man cover for me?"

Benson shook his head. "No one is covering for you. Everyone has their own fair share of work and if you took time off, the work would get overloaded."

"But I-"

"Now that Mordecai is sick, you not only have to do your own work, but Mordecai's as well."

Rigby looked at Skips, hoping the wise man would have anything to say against Benson. "Sorry Rigby, but Benson's right. If you didn't have a load of work to do, you could look after Mordecai."

"Well, who's going to then?"

Skips' gaze slowly drifted to Benson. "Me?" Benson asked in surprise.

Skips nodded. "It can only be someone who cares about him so the darkness can be neutralized from the love you give to that person."

Benson almost choked. "Love?"

"It's the only way to cure this."

Rigby looked at Mordecai's gash again. "How long will it take to heal?"

"About a month, give or take a few."

"A MONTH?" Benson and Rigby shouted in unison.

"It could be a couple of weeks, but it mostly takes a month."

"Why is it sometimes two weeks?" Rigby asked.

"It depends on how much you care for them. Some end up falling in love with them that the gash immediately leaves from the amount of love projected into the darkness."

Benson's eyes widened. "What?"

Skips looked at Benson. "What?"

"You mean...I might...fall in love with Mordecai?"

Rigby gagged.

Skips shook his head. "I never said that, but it could happen, depending how much you show you care about him."

Benson was silent.

Rigby felt sick to his stomach about the thought, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he looked up at Skips. "So, what exactly happens with this?"

"Well, when a dark energy is released out in the open, it goes straight for the person that it is aimed at, or in this case, Mordecai. Depending where it goes, the darkness spreads through the persons body till it takes over and they become demon-like."

"And how does the "love" get it away?"

"Like good vs evil, the affection and love rid the darkness of spreading through them. It destroys it completely, and if the love stays, the darkness can never come back."

Benson looked up. "If the love..._stays?_

Skips nodded. "It's a lot of information to take in, I know. It is very rare, but if the love does not defeat the darkness, some fail to survive, because of the love that has been lost when the victim has healed."

Benson looked down at Mordecai, suddenly feeling sick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Skips gently picked up Mordecais body, so he was carrying him in his arms, his hand holding his head. He skipped to the stairs and with the two following, went up into Mordecai and Rigby's room. Benson and Rigby walked through the door and stood beside Mordecai's bed, as Skips lay him down. Rigby reached over and pulled the blanket over him so it rested just below his neck. Benson picked up his pillow, fluffed it, then place it underneath Mordecai's head. The three stood there in silence, looking at Mordecai's sleeping body.

Skips turned to the two. "Ok, because Benson is looking after Mordecai, Rigby will have to sleep downstairs on the couch until Mordecai heals."

Rigby sighed. As much as he hated the idea of doing the double the work and not getting to see Mordecai for almost a month, he nodded. He wanted Mordecai to get better, and to do that, he had to fill in his part. "Ok."

"So do I have to stay the night?" Benson asked.

Skips nodded. "As long as it takes Mordecai to get better. When he wakes, explain everything to him. He might act shocked at first since he's never heard of it and from the information you're going to tell him, but he'll soon understand and soon, both of you will have to accept what happens."

"Do I only have to do is stay in this room?"

Skips nodded. "It doesn't matter if you fall asleep, as long as you're in this room, and only you when Mordecai awakens, then this should work."

Benson fell silent, looking at Mordecai.

"Do not leave this room Benson. If Mordecai wakes up, and you're not there, the darkness could take over his body and he could possibly die."

"But, I thought you said-"

"That's if you show you care about him. Since he's asleep, you'll need some time to process what's going to happen. Bue when he awakes, that's when it begins. If you don't show enough love and care to him, the darkness will spread and take over his body. He won't remember who we are, all he'll think about is evil and soon, he'll become a demon."

"But if you do, Mordecai will be healed within a month."

Benson nodded again. Although it was a lot to take in, as Skips had said, Benson understood what he had to do. Unlike someone.

"Wait, I'm confused." Rigby said, scratching his head.

Skips sighed. "If Benson shows the enough amount of love and care to Mordecai, he will be healed within a month. If Benson falls in love with Mordecai, the process will take two weeks. But if Benson leaves the room at all, depending on if Benson has cared for Mordecai or not beforehand, Mordecai will turn into a demon. But if Benson leaves the room and he has not cared for Mordecai whatsoever, Mordecai could die. Got it?"

Rigby slowly nodded. "I think so."

"Good." Skips turned to Benson, who was looking at Mordecai. When he felt Skips eyes on him, Benson looked up at him. "Me and Rigby will be back tomorrow to see how Mordecai's doing. Remember Benson, do not leave this room."

Benson nodded again. Skips made a move to the door. "Wait." Skips turned. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No one else can touch Mordecai except you. Anyone else who does will be taken over by the darkness and die immediately. Be ready to accept the consequences. Whether Mordecai lives or dies is not up to him. It is whether you show him enough love and care to keep him alive."

And with that, the door shut, leaving Benson alone with Mordecai. He backed up till his legs hit Rigby's trampoline, and he sat down, exhausted. This was not an option. He looked up at Mordecai's body, his chest slowly rising and falling. Benson sighed and closed his eyes.

He heard a gasp and opened his eyes. Mordecai was sitting up, clutching his shoulder, his teeth gritted in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes shut tight.

"Mordecai." Benson whispered. This was it. If Benson left the room, Mordecai could either change to a demon, or die. He walked over shakily and stopped at the side of his bed.

Mordecai opened his eyes. "Benson?" He asked quietly, his right hand on his left shoulder.

"It's ok." Bensons eyes flickered to a tshirt laying on the ground. He suddenly got an idea and bent to rip the shirt. He stood with a piece of brown cotton in his hand. Smiling at Mordecai, he gently took his arm and began to wrap his shoulder with the piece of cotton. Mordecai took his hand off, watching as Benson fixed it up. When the cotton had wrapped around enough, Benson tied a knot, then straightened. Mordecai looked up at him, tear stains on his cheek. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He stood there for a moment, then moved till his legs hit the trampoline. With his right hand, he pulled it over to Modecai's bed, then sat down. The alarm clock on the dresser said 8:30pm. "Mordecai?"

Mordecai looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember what happened when you got hit with the lightning bolt?"

"All I remember is feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder, seeing you run to me, then blacking out."

Benson swallowed. "Well...there's something I need to tell you."

Mordecai kept quiet as Benson explained what he had to do, picking out what Skips had told him.

"So you have to stay in this room, no matter what?"

"Yes."

"But...how are you going to eat?"

Benson stopped. He hadn't eaten dinner, because of CJ. Right now, he would be in his apartment, eating a roast meal, but now that he was in this room...

"Rigby can bring me up some food." He smiled at Mordecai then pulled out his walkie talkie. "Rigby?"

A loud groan. "Whaat?"

"Bring up some food for me and Mordecai."

A pause. "Is Mordecai awake?"

"Yes."

The walkie talkie shut off. Soon, the door opened and two plates of scrambled egg slid across the floorboards and stopped at Bensons feet. He picked both up and gave one to Mordecai, then sat back on the trampoline and began to eat, just as the sound of furry feet walking downstairs was heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Night came and went and soon it was morning. Mordecai was fast asleep, snoring quietly. Benson jerked awake when he heard the front door shut. He looked at the bedroom door, to see Skips appear, closely followed by Rigby.

"How is he?" Skips asked.

Benson stood and stretched. "He's fine. Nothing bad."

"Did he wake?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Skips skipped to the end of Mordecai's bed and stood there, leaning against the wall.

"I fixed up his shoulder with a bit of a shirt."

Skips glanced at the torn shirt lying on the floor, then looked back at Benson. "You didn't leave the room, did you?"

"No."

"Good. Ok, me and Rigby are going to go downstairs, fix ourselves breakfast then get on with our chores. We'll check on you in a few hours."

Benson nodded. When they left, Benson sat back on the trampoline and looked at Mordecai. He suddenly yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

Mordecai sighed. "I don't have to work, do I?"

"Nope. You're sick."

Mordecai lay back down and put his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"So...how are things between you and Audrey?"

Benson looked up, surprised. After a moments pause, Mordecai glanced over at him. "Because we're both stuck in the same room for what could be an entire month, we better get used to being with each other."

"Oh...right...um...well, since the incident with the party, I got in contact with Audrey and we did hook up, but after a few months, she felt it wasn't right, and we decided to take a little break. I do see her occasionally but we only talk."

"You're still her friend right?"

"Yeah, yeah. We don't really feel we have the "spark" to get back together, so we've just stayed as friends."

"Well, at least you haven't left her after not feeling anything."

"Yeah." He paused. "What about you and Margaret?"

It had been a couple of months since Margaret had kissed Mordecai. He still thought about it now and then and he had called her. She'd told them they had accepted her into their university, so she was staying there. He hadn't mentioned the kiss, though he wish he had.

"Since Margaret got accepted into that university, it's been pretty downhill with our relationship. I don't know if we're together or not, because of that kiss, and she hasn't called to talk to me about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Benson lay back on the trampoline. "Do you still like Margaret?"

"A little. My crush on her is kind of fading now that she's out of my life for a long time. What about you? Do you still like Audrey, even though you and her have taken a break?"

"Sort of. She's a kind girl but I prefer being friends with her rather than us being together."

"Apparently, Rigby likes Eileen."

Benson sat up. "Really?"

"Yip. Well, I think he does. When I asked him about it at the coffee shop, he blushed bright red and didn't say anything."

"He likes her."

"I knew it. I just needed someone elses opinion on it."

Benson chuckled. "Speaking of the coffee shop, now that Margaret's gone to university, who's her replacement?"

"Just some other college chick called Clara."

"Is she nice?"

Mordecai shrugged. "Meh, she's ok. Not really my type, but she is kind to me and Rigby. Sometimes she gives us free refills."

"Didn't you always get free refills?"

"Well, yeah, but I though that since she was new, she wouldn't know us, of how we're Eileens friends. But I think Eileen explained it to her, cause she smiles and talks to us all the time." Mordecai turned to his side so he was looking at Benson. "How long is this sickness supposed to last?"

"A few weeks, a month tops."

"I can't go outside for a month?'

"Basically."

Mordecai shifted on his back again, laying his arms out either side of him. "But Rigby can see me right?"

"Yeah, but he just can't..." He paused. "Touch you" sounded too weird. "High five you." He said finally.

"Can you call Rigby up here?'

Benson took out his walkie talkie. "Rigby, are you there, over?"

"Yeah Benson?"

"Mordecai wants to see you."

There was a crackle, then silence. Moments later, the sound of furry feet was heard on the stairs, and Rigby's head appeared. "Hey Mordecai." He stepped away and shut the door behind him. Then walked up to the end of Mordecai's bed. "Man, I wish I could stay in my room for an entire day." He said.

Mordecai smiled. "Yeah, well, it's not as great as it sounds. There's nothing to do up here."

"Exactly!" Rigby spread his arms wide. "You get to do nothing. All day. How lucky can you get?"

"Dude, you basicslly do nothing all day anyway."

Benson smirked. "He's got you there Rigby."

"What? No. I do my work."

"Yeah, to a bare minimum." Mordecai said, sitting up.

"Plus, you only do you work whenever I pass, when there's something that you don't want to miss, or if you get bribed through food or money." Benson added.

Rigby folded his arms. "Ok, you've made your point. I'm gonna go to the coffee shop. Want me to get you anything Mordecai? Benson?" He turned towards the door but looked back at the two, waiting for them to say what they wanted.

"No thanks Rigby." Benson said, waving his hand.

Mordecai shook his head. "I'm good dude."

Rigby shrugged and stepped out. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"Your chores better have been done by then!" Benson called.

"They will!" Rigby called back. The front door slammed shut. Benson sat back. "They won't." He muttered.

Two hours later, Skips skipped up the stairs and into the room. Benson was cleaning out the closet, chucking stuff everywhere and sorting clothes from junk from miscellaneous, while Mordecai put the clothes in him and Rigby's draws. A "Mordecai and the Rigby's" shirt landed on Skips' head, just as he skipped through the door. Benson turned. "Oh, hey Skips."

Skips pulled the shirt off, just as Mordecai shut the top draw and turned to Skips.

"Bored?" Skips asked flatly.

"How'd you know?"

"You're cleaning your room, Mordecai and Benson's helping you, which is something he'd never do."

Mordecai began folding a few colored shirts. "Well, you can't blame us."

"There's nothing to do up here." Benson said, throwing pieces of "The Power" in the bin next to Mordecai's bed.

A crackling noise from Bensons walkie talkie interrupted the conversation. Benson stopped and grabbed the walkie talkie next to him. "Yes Rigby?"

"Can you pass me to Mordecai, Benson?" Mordecai turned and took the walkie talkie from Bensons hands. Both exchanged strange glances at Rigby's words. Nonetheless, Mordecai walked back to the draws and continued to fold the shirts and put them away.

"Hey dude, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got Clara's number!"

Mordecai managed to keep himself upright. "What?"

"Yeah, I know, awesome right?"

"But...how?"

"She gave me my usual coffee but there was a bit of paper in it. When she walked away, I took it out and saw a mobile number on it!"

"That could be anyones number dude."

"But she put it in my coffee dude."

"How do you know she did?"

"Well, she gave me my coffee, so that must've been her number."

Mordecai sighed as he shut the second draw. "Fine, it's her number. But what about Eileen?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you like her?"

Rigby made a gagging noise. "Dude, are you serious?"

"Well, yeah."

"Dude, we're friends. I don't like her that way."

"That's what they all say."

"I'm serious. Me and her are not a thing. But me and Clara..." He giggled then let out a loud wolf whistle. Mordecai took the walkie talkie away from his ear, then bought it back when he heard another giggle. "Oh we are definitely a thing."

"Dude, where are you?"

"I'm outside, why?" Mordecai face-palmed. "Did you need something from the coffee shop, cause I can totally go back down there."

"No. I don't need anything from the coffee shop. Just why are you-" He paused and sighed. "Have you even called that number?"

"No."

"I bet you a million bucks it's not Clara's."

"Dude, you don't know nothing. That number is definitely Clara's."

"Ok, I dare you to call it."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"It's not Clara's." Mordecai said quickly, then pressed the red button and threw the walkie talkie back to Benson. He caught it and placed it next to him.

"Who's Clara?" Skips asked after a moment.

"Margaret's replacement at the coffee shop." Mordecai replied as he picked up the skinny jeans Benson had chucked to him.

"Why?"

"Margaret's at that university remember?"

"Oh...right. Well, I'm gonna go and make dinner for the rest of the guys. It's good to see you up, Mordecai."

Mordecai turned and smiled at him. "Thanks Skips."

Skips nodded. "If there's anything you two need, just let me know." He turned and skipped out the door. A few minutes later, the sound of hurried feet echoed up the stairs and Rigby appeared, frowning, his cell phone in his hand. "Dude, it wasn't Clara."

Mordecai smirked at him. "Told you."

"It was Eileen."

"Aw that's so sweet!"

"What?" Rigby stepped forward, away from the door.

"She put her phone number in your coffee cause she was too shy to tell you face to face."

Rigby frowned. "You're not helping dude."

Mordecai looked at him. "Do you really expect me to help in a situation like this?"

"Well, no, but...I have Eileen's number! And she has mine! Which means she's gonna call me. Every. Single. Day."

"She's not gonna call you every single day." Mordecai said, shaking his head. "You're just being paranoid."

"Besides." Benson threw a banana peel in the rubbish bin. "She seemed like a nice girl when I talked to her."

"You obviously don't know her that well." Rigby countered back.

"And neither do you." Mordecai shut the last draw and stood. "Look Rigby, Eileen might seem like a stalker to you, but she's a beautiful sweet girl underneath. Maybe if you got to know her, you could see her through a different light."

Rigby clutched his chest and exaggerated choking. "Dude, help! I'm dying from all the lameness!"

Mordecai and Benson looked at Rigby, both with blank expressions on their faces. Rigby stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm not gonna get to know Eileen. I know her enough to know that she is a nerdy girl who, I have learnt, you should not get her number from."

Mordecai sighed. "Rigby-"

He was cut off by a loud beeping. Rigby looked at his phone and his eyes widened. He held the phone out to Mordecai and waved it in front of his face. "Dude, she texted me. The first step to stalkerville."

When Rigby stopped waving the phone, Mordecai peered at it. " Dude, it just says hey."

"With an x next to it."

"So?"

So x means kiss!"

"Ok, you're overreacting way to much about this."

"Whatever man. I'll believe what I believe. You believe what you believe." He turned to the door. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get me some of Pops chocolate chip muffins and just for being a turd..." He turned back around and looked at Mordecai. "I'm not gonna get you one."

"Can you at least get me one?" Benson asked irritably.

"Sure.' He flashed a smile to his boss, a glare to his friend, then turned and went downstairs.

Moments later, he appeared at the door, a chocolate chip muffin in his hand. "Here Benson." He said, throwing it to him. Benson caught it. When Rigby went back downstairs, Benson halved the muffin. "Mordecai." Mordecai looked at him. Benson threw the muffin half to him. Mordecai looked at it, confused. "It's hot."

Mordecai sat on his bed and slowly bit into the muffin half. Chocolate chips melted in his mouth, filling his body with a warm glow. "Thanks Benson."

"Rigby was a jerk for not getting you a muffin." Benson said, biting into his own half.

Mordecai smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Remember, Benson is the only person who can touch Mordecai, without getting hurt.**

A few days had passed and Mordecai's condition had improved. Benson hadn't left the room at all, keeping his valued promise to Skips and Rigby. The gash on Morcecai's shoulder hadn't let down, meaning something needed to be done on Bensons part.

It was 2 in the afternoon on a Thursday. Mordecai and Benson had gotten along pretty well, with no fights or arguments whatsoever. As Benson lay on the trampoline with his eyes closed, he began to rethink previous events that had lead up to the present. Him and Mordecai had formed a stronger bond, not as close and Mordecai and Rigby's, but a close friendship.

"Mordecai!" Rigby called, running up the stairs. He bounded into the room then stood. Mordecai sat up and when he did, he saw two fist pump tickets in Rigby's hand, making Mordecai's heart sink. "Wanna go see fist pump with me?"

Mordecai sighed. "I can't remember? I'm not allowed out the room."

"Aw why?"

"Hasn't Skips told you this? It's because I might infect someone with the darkness."

Benson opened his eyes and sat up.

"Come on dude. It's fist pump!"

"Yeah I know but...I can't."

Rigby frowned. "Fine, be that way. I'll take someone else with me."

Mordecai looked at him, smiling. "How about Eileen? I heard she likes Fist Pump."

"No way dude. She's texted me way too much for me to trust her. And she kept flirting with me at the coffee shop."

"Come on Rigby. Just take her out so you can see what kind of person she is."

"I already know what kind of person she is. She's nerdy, weird, awkward...the list goes on dude. I'm not taking her out."

"Well, if you're not taking Eileen out, then who are you taking out?"

"I'll figure it out." He turned and walked out the door. "Don't come crying to me if you change your mind about coming with me!" He called back as he walked downstairs. The front door shut with a bang, and Mordecai turned to Benson. "Why doesn't he get that I can't go with him?"

"He's too absorbed in what he wants." Benson answered simply. He lay back on the trampoline, but as soon as he had, he heard a hiss and shot up. Mordecai was clutching his shoulder again. He had his eyes shut tight. Benson jumped up and raced to Mordecai's bed. His eyes searched him frantically. Mordecai let out a scream.

Bensons eyes widened. "Morde-"

"Benson, help me!" Mordecai looked at him with wide eyes.

Benson took a deep breath, and wrapped him in a hug. Mordecai calmed down a bit, but his screams caught in his throat, making them high pitched wails. Benson hugged him tighter and began to rub his back. He made shushing noises. "Mordecai, it's ok. You're ok." He said softly. Mordecai's body slowly relaxed and the wails died down. Benson closed his eyes, tears welling up. "You're ok..." He whispered, then slowly pulled back, when he felt Mordecai calm down.

Mordecai looked up at him. "Thanks Benson." He whispered.

Benson smiled, relieved. Instead of going back to the trampoline, he sat next to Mordecai. "You ok?"

"Yeah.." Mordecai whispered. He looked up at Benson. "That was scary."

Benson swallowed. "Yeah."

They sat in silence, till Mordecai noticed his shoulder. "The gash is still there."

Benson turned his head. The gash hadn't gone down at all. It had flared up more, becoming a dark red with pink stripes in it.

"Benson?" Benson looked up at him. "You care about me right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why isn't this stupid gash going down?" Mordecai suddenly stood. He balled his hands into fists. "I'm sick of staying in this room. I haven't been outside, to the coffee shop or anywhere in almost a week!"

Benson stood. "Mordecai calm down-"

"Arg!" Mordecai picked up the pile of clothes on the trampoline and threw them across the room. "This is torture! I can't even go downstairs Benson! It's crazy!" He spun then collapsed on the bed, his arms spread out. "I can't live like this. I have to go outside." He stood and walked to the door. Just as Mordecai reached for the door handle, Benson stood and pulled him back.

"No. You're not going outside. Didn't you hear what I told you on the first day?"

Mordecai struggled to reach the door handle as Benson continued to pull him back. "I need to go outside. I need..." His hand only managed to brush against the door handle till he felt himself being yanked back.

Mordecai and Benson began to fight, Mordecai struggling to grasp the door handle. Finally, Benson managed to pin him down. His gaze locked with Mordecai's. "Do you want everyone to die, Mordecai?"

Mordecai stared him down, then let his body go limp. "N-no. I don't." He said quietly. Benson sighed as he stood up. Mordecai walked over to the bed. His face crumpled and he burst into tears. Benson walked over and sat next to him.

"I don't want everyone to die." He said between tears. Bensons expression softened. He sighed and pulled Mordecai in a hug. Just then, the bedroom door opened, revealling Rigby, the two tickets clutched in his hand.

"Ok, I give up. Do you guys-KEEP IT PG!" He shouted, noticing the two.

Benson jumped back and glared at Rigby. "It was just a hug." He said, rolling his eyes.

Rigby frowned. As I was saying...do you guys know anyone who would want to go to a fist pump concert?"

Mordecai wiped his tears away and looked at him "I've already told you dude. Take Eileen."

"And I've already told you no. I'm not taking her."

"Would you rather have wasted $50 dollars on a ticket or take a girl to a concert?"

Rigby dropped his gaze. He mumbled something.

"What?"

"..."

"Speak up Rigby."

"Take a girl to a concert." He spat, lifting his head.

"So are you going to take Eileen to see Fist Pump?"

"No, I'm not_ going to take Eileen to see Fist Pump." _He said, mimicking Mordecai. His face broke into a grin. "But, I am taking Clara to see Fist Pump." He backed out the door and ran downstairs. "Thanks dude!" He yelled as the front door shut.

Mordecai sighed and shook his head.

"Tell me again, why he is your friend." Benson asked with a smirk.

"Sometimes, I have no idea." He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Benson crossed "1 June" off the calendar in red texta. He sighed as he put the pen on the dresser. It was 9:30, and already a week and a half had passed. Benson lay down on the trampoline, looking up at the ceiling. Mordecai was lying in his bed, rolled on his side so he was looking at Benson.

"Hey Benson?"

Benson tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

A pause. "Nevermind." He shifted so he was lying on his back. "Night."

Benson felt the need to ask what he was going to say, but he was too tired to. He sighed. "Goodnight Mordecai."

* * *

The smell of pancakes woke Benson from his slumber. He opened his eyes and stretched. Letting out a yawn, he sat up and turned to Mordecai. "Who bought those up?"

Mordecai looked up and smiled. "Rigby. He said he felt generous today."

"Generous? Since when does Rigby feel generous?"

Mordecai shrugged. "I don't know, but these pancakes are awesome!"

Benson smiled. He stood up and walked over to the bed. Three hot fluffy golden pancakes drenched in butter and golden syrup sat on a green plate. Mordecai picked up the plate and placed it next to Benson. Picking up a fresh fork, Benson cut a piece and ate it.

Mordecai yawned. "Maybe it was from that Clara girl that Rigby took to the concert."

"Maybe." Benson said through a mouthful. When he had finished, he put the empty plate on the top of the dresser, along with the fork.

"He was smiling and everything." Mordecai muttered. He lay back on the bed. "It was weird."

"Sounds weird. Rigby only smiles if there's food, someone gets hurt or...if he's just...happy I guess." Benson turned and walked to the far window. It hadn't been opened since the incident with Mordecai. Neither had the other one. Skips had said it's because the darkness is so contagious, that it could hit any random person in the street and they could die straight away. Benson sighed and stepped away from the window.

"Bored?" Mordecai asked.

Benson smirked. "No, just sad." He walked to the bed and sat next to Mordecai.

"Why are you sad?" Mordecai sat up.

"Cause..." He shrugged. "I'm bored."

Mordecai began to laugh. "You're sad cause you're bored?"

Benson smiled. "Yip."

Mordecai smirked. "That's a reasonable answer."

"Sure is."

Silence. Then.

"You know it's almost been two weeks."

"And?"

Mordecai looked at Benson, then dropped his gaze. "Nothing."

Benson paused. He stood up and walked to the closet. "Got any board games?" He asked, pulling it open.

"No, just card games."

Benson turned to the pile of games he had organised. Scanning through them, he pulled out a deck of cards. "Wanna play snap?"

"Sure."

Benson walked out the closet and shut it behind him. Mordecai began pushing stuff away to make room for them. When a space had cleared, Benson sat down across from Mordecai. He flicked through the cards till he found the jokers and placed them next to him. He halved the deck and gave one pile to Mordecai. Mordecai fanned the cards out in front of him with smile.

The game went on for about an hour. They played four rounds, with Benson winning two and Mordecai winning two. When asked why he had such good refelexes, Mordecai had simply replied: "it's from saving Rigby's butt so many times."

Benson smiled. They were both only one more game until a winner. After a few minutes of yelling "SNAP!", Mordecai and Benson both had an even pile. Next snap won.

Benson put down a card. Ace of clubs. With his hand hovering over the card, he stole a glance at Mordecai, who was holding his card by the top, grinning at Benson. In a flash, Mordecai threw down the card on the Ace.

"SNAP!" He yelled. Looking at the card, his grin disappeared and he felt his cheeks warm.

His hand was on Bensons.

Benson slowly looked up at Mordecai, to see a light blush across his cheeks. "Um..."

Mordecai pulled his hand back. "...sorry, I-"

"No..." He laughed nervously. "It's...ok...really."

"Oh..."

Benson felt sick. "Wanna play another game?"

"No...I'm ok." Mordecai stood and walked over to the bed. He lay down, his head hitting the pillow. When he turned his head, he gasped.

Benson turned sharply. "Mordecai?" He relaxed when he saw Mordecai completely fine. "What?" He asked, walking to the bed.

Mordecai looked up at Benson. "Nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He moved his arm back so Benson couldn't see. "I'm just tired."

"But it's 10 in the morning."

"Yip." He laughed. "Tired. Night." He closed his eyes and shifted so he was facing the wall. Benson cocked an eyebrow. He knew Mordecai was hiding something. Moving towards Mordecai, Benson slowly leaned forward. His eyes caught the gash. He backed away, his hand over his mouth.

It had almost healed.

That meant...Benson shook his head...no. It's crazy. That's not right. Just a trick of the mind. He didn't...no. No he didn't. It wasn't true. It wasn't right.

He turned and walked to the trampoline. He grabbed the clothes and made them into a small pile, mountain-like. Then, he got in front of it and sat down, staring at the wall, so the clothes made a barrier from Mordecai for him. With shaking hands, he grabbed his walkie talkie and pressed the button. "Skips?"

"Yeah? What is it Benson?"

"I-"

"I know. Don't worry. This means the gash will go down quicker and Mordecai will heal faster."

"Will this still continue when Mordecai has healed completely?"

"That depends whether..." His voice trailed off. Benson already knew.

"Oh." He paused. "Thanks Skips."

A grunt in response, then the walkie talkie clicked off. Benson looked up at the ceiling, dropping the walkie talkie by his side. He sighed.

Mordecai swallowed. His mind was racing with thoughts. He...no...that just wasn't right...it couldn't...could it?" He shut his eyes tight, ridding the thoughts. When they had gone, he opened his eyes and looked at the wall, but they came back. Mordecai sighed. He glanced at his gash, to see the red going down to a pale pink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been a few days since the incident between Mordecai and Benson and neither had mentioned it at all. They shared a few words between them but the room was mostly filled with awkward silence, since both their minds were still on the matter at hand.

Both silently knew what had happened but they didn't share it between them, just kept it to themselves. The silence caved a deep hole in Benson, who was screaming inside. He was confused and hurt about all of this, and he didn't know what to do. Mordecai tried to avoid him at all costs, though it was hard to do, since their hands kept continually brushing accidentally whenever they walked past eachother. It made Mordecai feel sick, and when he glanced at his gash every now and then, it would go down to a pale pink, making him feel more lightheaded than usual.

To rid his emotions, Benson sat on the trampoline, the pile of clothes a mountain behind his back, and clasped his hands together, his eyes closed tight as he muttered that this didn't happen, it couldn't happen and why him. That if anyone found out, he would be ridiculed for liking a guy.

Mordecai lay on his bed most of the time, staring at the wall, his mind running with thoughts. If this continued on for longer, they would get nowhere and Mordecai's gash would still stay a pale pink. It would never leave, unless one of them did something about it.

The door burst open, making Mordecai sit up and Benson turn his head and look at the door to see Rigby standing, grinning.

"Guess who's going out with Clara?" He asked smartly.

Mordecai's jaw dropped. "Yo-"

"That's right. This guy." Rigby pointed a thumb at himself.

"How..."

"When we went to the fist pump concert, some drunk idiot stumbled past us and knocked into Clara. She fell on me and we kissed." He grinned. "She apologized but I worked my charm and told her it was cool and that I had liked her, which was totally true. She told me she liked me and...now we're going out!"

Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck. "That's great Rigby."

"I know right! She's so awesome! Basically, she's a replacement you."

"What?!"

"Well, not really, cause she's a girl, but she likes video games, slushies and chocolate cake!"

"So she's basically a female counterpart of me?"

"If that means opposite then yes."

Mordecai glanced at the ceiling. "What's her personality like?"

"What do you mean?"

'Like, I know she's my "female counterpart", but is she anything like me...personality wise?"

Rigby stared at him.

"Is she smart, funny, kind, easy to get along with, cute-" Benson clapped a hand over his mouth. Mordecai and Rigby turned their heads and looked at him. A blush rose on Bensons cheeks and he turned his head back behind the mountain of clothes.

"Uh...well...minus the cute one...then yeah, she has your personality Mordecai." Rigby said slowly, bringing his gaze back to Mordecai.

Mordecai laughed uneasily. "Oh...ok...um...that's awesome Rigby...just say hi to her for me ok?"

"Sure...dude." Rigby backed out the door then shut it behind him. When Mordecai felt sure he was gone, he turned to look at Benson, but his boss was staring at the wall, his knees tucked under his chest. Mordecai lay down and closed his eyes, trying desperately to clear his mind. He glanced at his shoulder again to see some of it dark red, most of it a palish pink. He groaned and pulled the covers over him.

Benson was shaking furiously and he could feel the sick rise in his throat as he pulled out the walkie talkie.

"Skips." He whispered

"Yeah, Skips here."

"Listen, I know it's been a few days since I talked to you but-"

"Benson." Skips sighed. "You're going to have to accept it-"

"I have accepted it!" Benson whispered harshly.

"Well, have you told-"

"That's why I'm talking to you. I-I can't do it Skips. It-It's just not right-"

"It _is_ right Benson. It's the whole reason why I chose you specifically for this, because I knew you'd be the one to quickly warm up to him. I would've chosen Rigby, but he's overloaded with work."

"Does it matter if he feels the same way?"

A pause. "I'm not sure, but it's more important that _you_ feel that way about him. It might not be as important if he begins to, but it fully matters that you do."

Benson closed his eyes, breathed out, then opened them again. "His...his gash isn't going away. It's still a pale pink."

"Benson, you know you-"

"I know!" He felt himself tear up. "But...I can't Skips."

"You're going to have to Benson."

Benson swallowed. "I know." He said softly. He clicked the button and dropped the walkie talkie. He placed his head in his hands and let the tears spill through the cracks in his fingertips. His body was so full of emotions, that he couldn't do anything, except let them build up inside him, till he cried them out.

He bit his lip to hold them. He was sick and tired of feeling this way and not being able to confess it to him. Staring at the wall, his eyes widened. _What if I convince myself no? I already feel this way but if my mind says no, then Mordecai could stay fine and I would be able to keep this hidden from him. _Screwing his hands into fists, he shut his eyes and told himself no. No he didn't. No he shouldn't. Not in any shape or form.

There was a sharp gasp and Benson opened his eyes. A scream made him turn his head and his eyes widened. The gash was spreading through Mordecai's arm, making the pale blue and white a dark red. Benson stood up and raced to Mordecai's bed, tears streaming down his cheeks, a deep pit of guilt in his stomach. _What have I done?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Benson sat on the bed, shaking. Mordecai was clutching his head, his eyes desperately trying to find Bensons. When they did, he relaxed, but a sudden twitch made the red spread through his arm to his hand. Bensons eyes widened. He leaned forward and hugged him again, his hand rubbing his back. After a few minutes, Mordecai was still twitching and moaning in pain.

"It burns..." He wailed, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Benson pulled him tighter, praying for the red to stop spreading. But it didn't listen.

"What do I do?!" Benson yelled out. He let go of Mordecai to see him sweating, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Benson, please, help me." Mordecai whispered. He held out a hand. Benson took it, and the red began to go away. Mordecai wrapped his hand around Bensons. The burning eased up a bit, and Benson smiled, relieved.

A hot needle like pain shot up Mordecai's spine and he pulled his hand away. Almost immediately, the burning came back. Benson grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together, closing their hands tight around eachother.

"Don't let go of my hand Mordecai." He said, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was shaking, his heart was racing, and he felt ready to throw up. It scared him to see Mordecai like this. He took Mordecai's other hand and held it tight. The burning went back down again, but the dark red stopped at his elbow.

Benson watched the scene in front of him; Mordecai screaming in pain, the red going back up then down again, the burning slowly spreading through his body. Soon, it would kill him. Holding hands wasn't enough. Hugging wasn't enough.

Benson knew what he had to do. He opened his mouth. "I love you Mordecai." He said softly. The burning didn't cease, but the red went up to the tip of his elbow.

Mordecai looked at him through blurred vision. He blinked, letting the tears fall down his cheeks and on the bed spread. The burning vanished completely and the red spread back to Mordecai's shoulder.

He took a deep breath. "You really mean that?"

Benson slowly nodded, a lump rising in his throat. "Yes." He wrapped his arms around Mordecai and hugged him, tears streaming down his cheeks and on his shoulder. Mordecai hissed, making Benson pull back. "Sorry."

Mordecai glanced at the graze to see most of the red gone down. He looked up at Benson to see him looking at the graze, but his eyes slowly drifted up to rest on Mordecai. Both of them blushed.

Benson's heart hammered against his chest. This was it. He took Mordecai's head in his hands, leaned forward and gently kissed him.

Mordecai closed his eyes and rested his hand on Bensons cheek. A bright glow shone around them, spreading throughout the entire room. Benson slowly pulled back, to see Mordecai smiling at him. The glow began to disappear.

Benson's eyes flickered to the gash to see it completely healed, blue and white covering it. His eyes welled up with tears.

"You did it." Mordecai whispered. Benson nodded. The door behind them burst open, revealing Skips and Rigby.

Rigby saw Mordecai and Benson holding hands and his eyes widened. "You-"

"Yes." Mordecai said, smiling.

Skips smiled a little. He nodded and backed out the room, Rigby reluctantly following. When the door shut, Mordecai turned back to look at Benson.

"So...are we..." Benson started.

Mordecai glanced at the hands twined together. "I think so..."

Benson cupped Mordecai's chin with his hand and kissed him again. When he pulled back, Mordecai smiled. "So, do you really think I'm cute?"

Benson smirked. "Shut up." He punched him lightly in the shoulder. Mordecai laughed.

"Why did it take you so long to admit that you liked me?" Mordecai asked as he shifted to sit next to Benson. Benson sighed. "I-I thought that I would get ridiculed for liking a guy." He said quietly.

Mordecai lifted his chin up and looked him deep in the eyes. "You won't get ridiculed. Everyone will understand." Mordecai dropped his hand, smiling.

Benson smiled. "Sure?"

"I'm sure."

_...If the love stays, the darkness can never come back._ "Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

Benson swallowed. "When Skips told me what would happen if I fell in love with you, he said that if the love stays, then the darkness can never come back."

"If the love stays?"

"If I still love you, then the darkness can never come back." Benson said.

Mordecai squeezed his hand. "Well, you must love me a whole lot to make the darkness never come back."

Benson smiled. A huge crash downstairs made them jump. Bensons smiled vanished and he let go of Mordecai's hand. They stood up and went to the door.

"What the heck was that?" Mordecai asked. He yanked the door open and ran downstairs to see the window smashed, the glass spread out on the floor. Benson closely followed and gasped when he saw the mess.

Skips and Rigby were standing in front of the open window, a large gust of wind blowing through. Skips was trying to get the leaf blower going, while Rigby was distracting whatever was outside. Mordecai and Benson ran into the lounge.

"Who-'

Rigby stopped and turned to him. "Take a guess." He said with a frown, nodding his head to outside the window. Mordecai stepped over the broken glass and looked up. He groaned. "CJ."

Benson went up to him and held his hand. CJ scowled and shot a lightning bolt at both of them. They jumped apart.

"Now you like boys? What will it take for you to love _me_, Mordecai?!" She screamed, firing continuous lightning bolts at him. He glared at her. "CJ, stop this! You're destroying the park house!"

CJ screamed again and conjured a ball of lightning in her hands. She threw it down to Mordecai. His eyes widened and he jumped away, the ball just missing him but creating a giant hole in the floor. Benson grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the couch.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We have to stop her."

"But how?"

Mordecai kissed him. "Do what we did last time."

"Wha-"

"Just trust me." Mordecai whispered. Benson nodded.

Mordecai stepped out from behind the couch, letting Bensons hand go. He stood in the middle of the carpet, just as CJ was forming two lightning balls in the palms of her hands. His eyes widened when he saw she wasn't letting down.

CJ flashed a wicked grin and fired. Mordecai stood his ground, staring up at her. Benson gasped. "No..." He yelled. He jumped up and threw himself in front of Mordecai, the lightning hitting Benson's body. He collapsed on the ground, his body limp, his eyes closed.

"Benson!" Mordecai knelt down.

Skips stepped up and aimed a leaf blower at her. The wind picked up and blew CJ away. She screamed as she was pushed back up into the sky. He switched it off then turned to Benson.

Mordecai held him in his arms. "Benson?" Tears fell on his cheeks.

Rigby and Skips sat around the two, waiting.

Mordecai began to cry. He dipped his head low, his eyes shut tight.

Bensons eyes slowly flickered open. "...Mordecai?"

Mordecai opened his eyes. He smiled and pulled Benson in a hug. "Benson, you're alive."

"Of course he is."

Benson pulled back to look at Skips.

"Your love is strong enough to neutralize the darkness. It wouldn't have mattered if the ball of lightning shot either you or Benson, as long as you love each other, you're protected from the darkness." Skips told Mordecai.

Mordecai smiled and pulled Benson closer to him. Benson wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Mordecai whispered. Benson smiled. Both their heads turned when they heard a grunt from the yeti.

Skips stood up. "Well, I better get this mess cleaned up." He clicked his fingers, sending the glass flying back into the frame, making it brand new again. He turned around to see everyones mouth agape. "What? You didn't think I'd use normal house tools to fix this, did you?"

Benson smirked at him then stood up. He looked at Mordecai. "And you've got your own mess to clean up."

"Aw what?" Mordecai threw his hands out and stood. "But hasn't Rigby been doing my work?"

"From being out with Clara, he's missed three days worth of your jobs." Mordecai opened his mouth, but Benson held up a hand. "And no, I'm not going to make Rigby do it."

Mordecai sighed. He glanced at Rigby to see his arms were folded, a smug grin on his face, making Mordecai frown. He walked to the door, and went out, the door shutting behind him.

Benson's eyes widened when the realization hit him. "Oh crud! I haven't been to my apartment in two weeks! Audrey..." He turned and ran to the door. Pulling it open, he raced outside.

Mordecai was getting the rubbish bags from the cart when he heard footsteps running up behind him and he turned, only to be tackled in a hug. "Hey." Benson.

Mordecai smiled. "Hey. What are you doing out here?"

"I have to go back to my apartment. Audrey'll be wondering where I've been."

Mordecai felt his heart sink. "Audrey?"

"Yeah, she..." Benson began but when he looked up and saw Mordecai's heartbroken expression, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"You like Audrey now." He said quietly.

"No. She's only a friend, I told you that."

"But you-"

Benson grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. He slowly pulled back and smiled at him. "If I liked Audrey, I wouldn't have done that, would I?"

Mordecai smiled. "No."

"Good." Benson squeezed his hand as he walked past. "Now get back to work or you're fired." He said with a smirk.

Mordecai watched him go. When Benson got to the crossing, he turned and waved. Mordecai smiled and waved back.

_~ Sometimes we come into a person's life not to make them love us, but to let them feel that they're so much worth loving for ~_

**Yeah, I felt a cheesy love quote would sum this story up. Aw come on guys, you know how horrible I am at endings! Haha**


End file.
